Maxi,Kilik,Leixia,Xiba,Natsu and Edge Master tale
by Kiliklover13
Summary: You love these guys? Well I do and I dearly hope you love this fan fiction. And please review!
1. From traveling to a lifetime story

Maxi, Leixia, Xiba and Natsu were traveling in China to learn the arts of their weapons. Xiba has the Kali-Yuga that was past down from Kilik and Leixia has the Dvapara- Yuga and Natsu I think Taki has gave her her weapon but I'm not sure. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Please have fun reading this story and hopefully teach you a little(just a little)history of Soul Calibur V.

* * *

Maxi was taking Natsu, Xiba and Leixia to a training academy in Eastern China and Xiba wasn't too happy about it.

" Maxi do we really have to go to the academy? Why can't you just train us?'' He asked him narrowing his eyes.

" Uh because every time I try to train you people I always get complains." Maxi said removing his hair away from his face.

" Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to ruin our training session.'' Natsu said backing Xiba up.

" Can you people shut up for two seconds!" Maxi said getting irritated.

Leixia was quietly looking at the flowers they were passing by.

" Hey Maxi? One more thing. Tell us about your friend you promised telling us about.'' Xiba asked smiling his cheeky smile.

" Uh sure okay. A long time ago about twenty-one years ago I met a young boy with a staff. He had long brown hair and big brown eyes. He asked me if me and my crew could give him a ride to Europe to learn the arts of the staff." Maxi said.

" Wait I have a question. What do you mean by "crew"?" Xiba asked quoting his fingers.

" I was a pirate that's why.'' Maxi answered.

" Anyway we took a good look at him and we agreed to let the little fella on board. He looked like he was about nineteen. One of my crew members started to have a little conflict with him but my brother Kyam thought that maybe he wasn't such a bad kid so we let him on. I asked the young man what was his name. He said his name was Kilik and I thought it was a pretty cool and a unique name and I also thought maybe we could be great friends. On our way there we were attacked by creepy little lizard like things and they were attacking everyone. Their were working for my sworn enemy Astaroth. That big, ugly thing took the Dvapara- Yuga from Kilik and then he started to lose his mind and then he started to attack me. I was very confused because why would he do this to me?The belt he was wearing was over Astaroth's shoulder. I then figured out that that belt puts him in a calm state. I struggled to get to the belt back from him and I finally got it and put it back on Kilik causing him to calm down. I then looked up to see that all of my men were...dead and Astaroth and lizard were getting away but I just let them go. Every single one of them. They were all bloody, clothes were torn off and it was really sad, especially losing my brother Kyam...he was a good person. He was so warm-hearted and he cared how I felt. I then walked over to him as he was coughing up blood and he told me..._ take good care of Kilik for me. He's just a kid. Protect him...for me. _He eyes closed and I quickly figured out that he died.'' Maxi said as he started to cry.

" Aw Maxi please don't cry.'' Xiba said trying to make him feel better.

" Maxi...I'm so sorry.'' Leixia said softly.

" We didn't want to hear that part.'' Natsu said helping out.

" I'm sorry for the tears you guys. It's not what a warrior should do unless it is necessary.'' Maxi said rubbing his eyes.

It was starting to get dark and Maxi knew that the academy was closed for the day.

" Um I think the academy is closed but we will get up early and I will get you guys there. I promise.'' Maxi said.

" Okay let's go back.'' Xiba said in relief as they started to walked back to their temporary home.

Maxi stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

_I miss you bro. I lost Kilik for the longest but I swear I will find him and keep him safe like you want._ Maxi said. Then he started to catch up with the others.

* * *

Like the chapter? If you do please review. Hey that rhymed! =)


	2. Training time! I think

Aaahhh! Next chapter. Maybe things will get better for Maxi. Fingers are crossed. And one more thing, please review.=)

* * *

Maxi, Xiba, Leixia and Natsu made it to their cabin and they were all tired out.

" Finally we're back.'' Xiba said as he fell backwards on his bed.

(Sigh) ''Xiba you are so lazy.'' Leixia said as she quietly sat down on her bed.

" Alright everyone get some sleep. We'll be up in a few hours.

All of them went to sleep right away and stayed that way for the whole night.

The next morning Maxi was the first to wake up and he looked around to find that Leixia, Xiba and Natsu were still sleeping but he promised them he would take them to the academy today. So he decided to wake them up.

" Hey guys time to rise.''

(No response)

" Come on kids!"

(Still no response)

" Oooooo! Steam buns and their free!" Maxi said making Xiba jump out of his bed.

" What! Steam buns! Where!" Xiba said getting all excited and waking up Natsu and Leixia.

" Haha got you!'' Maxi said laughing at Xiba and making him mad.

" Hey Maxi! That's not funny! I thought there was real steam buns here.'' Xiba pouted.

" I promised you guys about the academy and we will head out right now." Maxi said happily as he turned around and went out the door.

" Maxi wait!" Natsu said touching his shoulder.

" Yeah?'' Maxi answered.

" So this Kilik guy. Is he dead or alive?'' She asked curiously.

" I don't know. Maybe dead.'' Maxi replied.

So all four of them left the house to go to the academy. It was a long walk there but it was worth it. They were cracking jokes, laughing and having a good time. When they finally got there, Natsu, Leixia and Xiba were wowed by the sight they were seeing.

" Whoa this is huge.'' Leixia said as she started to explore the place.

" Man." Xiba said.

" Xiba do you like it?'' Natsu asked smiling.

" No! Where are the steam buns!'' Xiba said walking off.

'' Really?'' Natsu asked herself as she walked towards Maxi.

" Hey Maxi? Do we really have to be here?'' She asked.

" Yep.'' He answered.

She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. She turned around to find a man wearing blue and gold. Natsu was lovestruck by his looks. The man turned around and saw Natsu. He then started to walk towards her direction but he just walked passed her. Leixia was looking for her and finally found her standing like a statue and looking straight ahead without blinking. Leixia was really confused to find her that way.

" Natsu? Are you okay?'' She asked poking her head.

" Oh sorry. I'm fine. I just saw the most handsomest man on planet earth!'' She said now looking at Leixia smiling.

" Wait! Do you mean Maxi!" She asked opening her eyes wide.

'' NO! EW! It was someone else!'' She answered looking away.

'' Ooooooo! Natsu's in loooooove!'' Leixia said in a sing-song voice.

'' Sssssshhh! Be quiet! You don't want Maxi listening.'' She said covering Leixia's mouth.

Maxi heard his name being mentioned so went to where Leixia and Natsu were talking.

'' Hey ladies. What are you talking about?'' He asked flipping his hair.

" NOTHING!'' They both said at the same.

" MAXI!" The voice yelled from a long way.

Maxi turned around to see his long-lost friend Kilik standing there waving his arm.

" Hey Kilik!" Maxi yelled doing the same.

Maxi ran to him as Kilik walked. Natsu started to scream and grab Leixia's torso then started to shake her.

" AAAHHH! Leixia that's him! That's him!'' Natsu said screaming.

Leixia looked other her shoulder to see Kilik talking to Maxi.

'' Well then Natsu. You now got a good taste in boys.'' She said smiling.

Maxi looked at Leixia and Natsu and waved his hand as if he were telling them to come here. They obeyed him and walked to where he was.

" Girls this is Kilik. My best friend I kept telling you about.'' Maxi said looking at Kilik who now giving Leixia a little smile.

Hi! My name is Leixia and my friend Natsu loves y...

Natsu slapped her mouth shut.

'' She means that I love to meet people. That's all.'' She said blushing.

'' Then why are you blushing?'' Kilik asked trying hard not to laugh.

'' W...What? (faint_)_

Maxi ran to her side and started to fan her.

" Is she okay!'' Kilik asked worried.

'' Don't worry she's fine.'' Maxi said calmly.

Xiba was looking for Maxi until he found Kilik standing there looking down at Natsu who was unconscious on the floor.

" Natsu!" He cried.

" Xiba your here too?'' Kilik asked walking to him.

" Yes I am.'' He answered.

" Have you been training like I told you?'' Kilik asked.

" Weeeell. Not really but Maxi tries and he's better than nothing.'' Xiba said smiling at Maxi.

'' That's great. So Xiba how do you like the academy?'' Kilik asked taking one step closer tohim.

'' It's not really how I imagined because I thought that everyone was like lined up and listening to the teacher but this is just a bunch of people wearing the same clothes.'' Xiba said looking at the people.

'' Well then let's leave.'' Kilik offered.

'' You can leave like that? Okay let's go.'' Xiba said then looking at Natsu who was now starting to wake up.

'' Huh? What happened?'' She asked holding on to her head.

'' We're leaving.'' Xiba said.

'' Okay." She replied.

Kilik knelled down to her and looked her in the eyes.

'' Are you okay?'' He asked kindly.

" Uh...yes thank you.'' She answered hyperventilating.

Kilik took her hand and helped her off the ground. Maxi, Leixia,Xiba and Natsu left the academy with another travel companion Kilik.

* * *

_Until next chapter..._


	3. Warm hearts equal peaceful journey

Chapter three is here is rock n loaded. Please review. Your soul depends on it. (just kidding)!

* * *

So Maxi,Leixia,Xiba,Natsu and their new travel companion Kilik were on their way to the home their were staying in for a short time.

" Okay Kilik this is our hideout.'' Maxi said with pleasure.

" Yeah you will like it here. It's...uh roomy.'' Xiba said.

" So you call this the hideout? Why?'' Kilik asked disgusted.

" Because his brain is the size of an ant.'' Natsu said making Xiba and Leixia laugh.

" Haha very funny. At least at don't like someone I know.'' Maxi replied raising his eyebrows at her.

" Don't say it. I will die of embarrassment if you do.'' She said starting to blush.

" So you guys let's sit down and get to know Kilik a little more.'' Xiba offered as he was the first one to sit down.

Everyone else did the same and started to talk to Kilik about the things they do besides training.

" Okay first things first, Kilik each of us has a nickname like Maxi's is Lord Maxi and Leixia's is Lotus Flower and Natsu's is cow face.'' Xiba said looking at Natsu and laughing really loud.

" Oh is that funny? Well at least I don't smell like a cow face.'' Natsu said back rudely.

" How do you know what a cow face smells like?'' Maxi asked.

" Because I can smell Xiba's from right here.'' Natsu said making Kilik shake his head and roll his eyes.

" So what's your nickname Xiba?'' Kilik asked going back to the previous subject.

" Mines Red Head.'' Xiba said proudly.

Kilik nodded and looked at Maxi who was looking at him smiling.

" Now we need one for you Kilik.'' Xiba said moving closer to him.

" How about Father Kilik?'' Leixia asked.

" No too fatherly.'' Xiba said thinking really hard.

" Or Mr. Kilik?'' Natsu said.

" NO!" Maxi,Xiba and Leixia said at the same time.

" Or Master Kilik.'' Xiba said thinking that would fit him perfectly.

" I like that one.'' Maxi said

'' Okay we got our names. Let's vote. Anyone for Father Kilik?''

Leixia raises her hand.

''Anyone for Mr. Kilik ?''

No raises their hand but Natsu and all they could hear was cricket sounds.

" And for Master Kilik?""

Maxi and Xiba raised their hand and Master Kilik was Kilik's nickname.

" Alright welcome to our group Master Kilik.'' Maxi said standing up and beginning to stretch.

" I think I can stick with Kilik.'' Kilik said standing up and leaving the house.

" Oh wait Kilik!" Maxi yelled from the inside.

" I bet you will freak out when I tell you who Leixia's mother is.'' Maxi said looking all chessey.

" Who is it?'' He asked having no idea that it was Xianghua.

'' She is a woman who traveled with us years ago and...

" XIANGHUA!" Kilik yelled getting excited.

" Yep. I thought that you would have a kid with her but I was wrong. Speaking of Xianghua have you seen her?'' Maxi asked.

" No...no I haven't.'' Kilik answered sadly.

'' Well it's alright we'll see her soon or later.'' Maxi said putting his arm around his shoulder.

" Yeah I guess your right.'' Kilik said smiling at him.

It was starting to get dark and everyone except Kilik was getting ready for bed. Xiba was wear his red night robe and Leixia was wearing her nightgown and so was Natsu. Maxi just takes off his shirt because for some awkward reason he feels comfortable. Kilik was sitting by a tree not far away from the house. He was thinking about the fact that Xianghua got married and had Leixia. But what he was really thinking about was why did he leave her alone like that. 17 years passed and he thought that she still didn't forgive him. The argument they had was avoidable and shouldn't of never happened.

_Xianghua if you can hear me I am with your daughter Leixia and I promise you I will protect her with my life. I am really, really sorry for abandoning you. I make it up to you one day if we ever meet again._

Leixia was standing a few feet away and was listen to what he was saying.

" It's okay. I'm sure she forgives you.'' She said as Kilik turned around to see her walking towards him.

" I can't forgive myself for doing that. I loved your mother very much but I couldn't seem to show it.'' Kilik explained dropping his head in shame.

Leixia felt sorry for him and gave a hug. She didn't really understand what went wrong for the two but she hates it when her friends are sad.

" _How about you can be my second father?'' _She asked in a quiet whisper.

Kilik shot his head in surprise.

" Second...father?'' Kilik asked confused.

Leixia nodded her head smiling as Maxi walked outside looking for her.

" Hey Leixia bedtime.'' He said walking to her and Kilik.

" I know but Kilik wasn't feeling well so I came out here to make him feel better.''

" And she did.'' Kilik said smiling at her.

Xiba and Natsu came out of the house as well and was wondering where was Maxi and the others were.

" There you people are.'' Natsu said as she ran to Kilik's side.

" Are you guys okay? Did anything happen?'' Xiba asked rubbing his eyes.

Kilik was looking at the ground and thinking about Xianghua. He started to cry and Leixia hugged him instantly.

" Oh Kilik don't cry. It's okay.'' She said wiping the tear off of his cheek.

" It's fine bro she will forgive you no sweat.'' Maxi said putting his arm around his shoulder.

Xiba put his hand on his shoulder and smiled his adorable smile and Natsu put her hand on his leg. Shortly they all hugged him to make his sunken heart raise. He was starting to smile because he never had people love him so much but remembering what happened at the Ling Shang-Su temple years ago the monks spirit will haunt him. Kilik felt a lot better after the group hug and they all went back to the house and went to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter three and please review. See what happens in chapter four.


	4. Hopefully I can have some steam buns YAY

Thank you for reading chapter four and I hope that the story isn't boring. Also don't forget to review. You soul depends on it. You know I'm kidding.(lol)

* * *

The next morning, it was sunny and quiet. Xiba was the first to wake up and he went into the kitchen to see what he could eat.

" Okay let's see. Uh oatmeal...Naaaa. Uh Buns. (Gasp) Steam buns!" He said excitedly.

( A few minutes and several steam bun making attempts later.)

" Well I think I did it right.'' Xiba said taking a good look at his self-made steam buns.

Maxi walked into the kitchen to see what the racket was about.

" Xiba what are you...WHAT THE HECK!'' Maxi hollered as Kilik also walked into the kitchen.

" Xiba what are you doing?'' Kilik asked scratching his head.

" Making steam buns but their awfully hard. I think I forgot the baking soda.

Leixia then woke up to smell some terrible steam buns.

" What is that stench!'' She asked loudly.

" Oh good morning Leixia. Want some steam buns?'' He offered sweetly.

" No thank you but why are you dirty and what did you put in the steam buns to make them smell so gross?'' She asked trying not to make him sad.

" I don't know but they are really hard.'' Xiba said looking at it sadly.

Natsu woke up as well and smelt the disgusting steam buns Xiba had made.

" Whoa Xiba I know you smell bad but not this bad!" She said covering her nose.

Hey Natsu it not me.I made my own steam buns, Want one?'' He asked trying to give her one.

" No thanks I'm good. I'd rather starve.'' She said leaving the kitchen.

'' So then what are we gonna eat?'' Xiba said getting upset.

" Well how about we go down to the village and we can grab us some grub there.'' Maxi offered shrugging his shoulders like a bad boy.

'' I'm not hungry though.'' Kilik said surprising Xiba.

" Wait what? You don't eat? That's crazy! That's like Natsu not calling me names.'' Xiba said getting in Kilik's face.

" One: Get out of my face. Two: Don't yell at me and Three: I don't care about Natsu calling you names.'' Kilik said getting irritated.

" Okay sorry Master Kilik.'' Xiba said bowing to him.

" Alright let's go.'' Maxi said loudly leaving the house.

" Finally some human food.'' Xiba said.

" I should be saying that.'' Natsu said giggling.

So the five travelers went in the village to grab them some grub as Maxi says. The village was pretty clean and fairly busy. People are moving left and right giving other people things. Little kids running around playing tag. Mothers are holding on to their babies as they are laughing and sleeping. Kilik loved the sound of peace and so did Maxi. They walked for a few minutes until they saw a man selling chicken on a stick for three yen. Xiba's mouth started to water when he smelt it.

" Man that smells good.'' Xiba said following where the smell came from.

When they finally found the man Xiba was jumping for joy about the delicious food he was smelling.

" Ew Xiba your drooling.'' Leixia said looking away.

" Sir is this kid yours?'' He man asked trying to get Xiba off of him.

" Yeah he's with us.'' Maxi said pulling him off.

'' What can I get you lovely people today?'' He asked politely.

" Um may I have..._1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8and 10_ chicken on a... wait you guys have steam buns! I'll get those!" Maxi said looking at Xiba who was staring at other people's food.

" Is he okay?'' The man asked.

" He's does this daily.'' Kilik said shaking his head.

" Oh I like your helmet. I will trade you for it.'' The man said trying to make a deal with Kilik.

" Sorry not on sale.'' Kilik said smiling.

'' I'll give you 2000 yen.'' He said.

Kilik shook his head no.

" 4000 yen.'' Maxi blurted out.

" Maxi!" Kilik yelled punching him in the arm.

" 4000 yen it is.'' The man started to walk into his cabinet to get a big bag of money.

" You idiot!" Kilik yelled then burying his head in his hands.

" Alright I got it. Here you go.'' The man said giving Kilik the bag.

" No I'm giving it to you.'' Kilik said.

" Come on Master Kilik I'm starving here and if I am for too long I GET A LITTLE CRAZY!" Xiba said getting _really _close to him.

" Are you sure this helmet cost way more then 4000 yen you know.'' Maxi said as Kilik was getting ticked off.

" Maxi one more word that comes out of your mouth, you won't have one.'' Kilik said pointing his finger in his face.

" Okay Okay bro calm down I'll shut up.'' Maxi said putting his hands up to his chest.

" Sorry but keep your money. Your going to need it in the future. Have a nice day.'' Kilik said walking off leaving Maxi and the others alone.

" Wow he's cranky.'' Leixia said giggling.

" Don't worry he's always like that.'' Maxi said making them laugh.

" So Maxi is Kilik a demon or something? He seems a little too mean?'' Xiba asked loud enough for Kilik to hear.

" You know I can hear you Xiba!" Kilik yelled from ten feet away.

" Man now that he is older he can hear better. Yep that's the Kilik I know.'' Maxi said as he was starting to follow Kilik and the younger ones did as well.

* * *

Well I hope you love this chapter because I do. Remember to review and hopeful these characters make you feel happy. I'll make sure to update another chapter =)


	5. Is Kilik dead?

Chapter five is here and posted. Sometimes I think to myself... Why can't I be in this game? Makes me cry sometimes. Anyway enjoy this chapter and hopefully makes you giggle and please laughing is part of this. (lol) Just playing with you. I really hope you like it.

* * *

After a morning of Kilik getting his anger out the gang went out to go find something to eat and Xiba was acting like he couldn't take it too much longer.

" Maxi I'm dying here. How long do you think it is to the next village?I'm hungry and besides I gonna go take a wee wee.'' He said ready to cry.

" Kilik please shut him up!'' Maxi said getting irritated.

" Xiba what did I tell you about whining and making Maxi mad and making Maxi tell me to shut you up?'' He asked putting his right hand on his head.

" You said whining is for babies and making Maxi mad can get you slaughtered and making Maxi tell you to shut me up can get you slaughtered even bigger.'' Xiba said rolling his eyes.

" Exactly Xiba learn from Kilik while you still can because Maxi ain't got that much time left.'' Natsu said making Leixia, Xiba and Kilik laugh.

" Hey I'm not that old you know! 45 is a good age for me and besides Kilik is old too!'' Maxi said pointing at Kilik.

" At least I can accept that Maxi.'' Kilik said smiling at him.

" How old are you 60?'' Maxi teased.

" No 40.'' Kilik said still smiling.

" You don't look it. You look like your 30'' Natsu said.

" No you look...I don't know I can't see your eyes! Take off your helmet!" Leixia yelled stomping her foot like a little kid.

" No thank you it's already too bright I don't wanna blind myself.'' Kilik answered.

'' Well at least he still has his low self-esteem.'' Maxi said laughing out loud.(lol)

Kilik slapped the back of his head as they went on to the next available village because Xiba was starting to die as he says. They walked for a some time until they seen a little shack and reminded Kilik of his younger years. Edge Master a.k.a Kilik's master taught him about him and the Kali-Yuga being possessed. Kilik looked at Xiba who was holding it just like it was a regular rod but he was scared because what if Xiba collects more power in it and he can't control it? Now that was the big question to him. Part of him was regretting ever giving it to him but Edge Master wanted him pass to down just to protect their souls. Leixia and Natsu were looking at the empty houses on the East and West of them. The shack they were heading to was small but was very pretty inside. It had lively flower and a nice, soft rug. Pretty soon Edge Master came out of it with an old women. Maxi looked at Kilik who just shrugged his shoulders and Leixia looked pretty surprised too.

" Kilik is Edge Master...'' Maxi paused.

" I think so.'' Kilik said shocked.

" Kilik hello!" Edge Master yelled waving his arm.

The women waved as well. Kilik waved back and smiled his cute smile to fake the moment. When they finally made it to the house Edge Master was overly happy to see him that he gave him a hug.

'' Kilik it is very nice to see you after so many years.'' He said hugging him.

'' Yeah it is nice to see you too master but why are you hugging me?'' Kilik asked confused.

" Because for a while I thought you were dead. Remember Maxi?'' He asked looking at him.

" Yeah I do.'' Maxi said.

" Remember what?'' Kilik asked looking at Edge Master then at Maxi who was looking serious.

" So uh who's the lady?'' Maxi asked ignoring Kilik question.

" Guys this my wife Xiang.'' He said kissing her.

( Epic jaw-drop from everyone)

" WHAT!" Everyone said at the same time with mouths still opened wide.

Maxi leaned closer to Kilik and whispered something in his ear.

" Dude I told you if you leave him he will do something you know edgy.'' Maxi said backing away slowly.

'' It is very nice to meet you...Xiang.'' Kilik said looking away.

" What's wrong?'' Leixia asked quietly.

" That name reminds me of Xianghua.'' He said walking away.

'' What's wrong Kilik?'' Edge Master asked.

" Everything!" Kilik yelled back throwing his arm in the air.

Everyone looked at each other and back at Kilik who had stopped walking. He was holding onto his chest as if it was hurting and it was. He was breathing fast and then he fell to his knees. Maxi ran to him scared as heck.

" Kilik bro are you alright?'' He asked but he didn't answered. " Does your chest hurt? Does your heart hurt? Tell me something!'' Maxi said but all Kilik did was nod.

" It does? Your chest hurt or your heart hurts?''

Kilik nodded to the " Does your heart hurt" question. He was breathing really fast and he was clutching his torso and he was sweating profusely. He then blacked out the second later. Maxi was shaking him and calling his name multiple times but he didn't respond.

" Come on Kilik wake up!'' Maxi yelled.

" What's wrong with him?'' Leixia asked looking worried.

Edge Master ran towards Maxi and Kilik to see what was wrong with Kilik. Maxi was crying because he thought the time had come for Kilik's passing. Edge Master put his hand on his chest to see if he had a heart rate but he didn't. Edge Master was getting scared as well but he didn't panic. He just kept his hand on his chest to see if he could found a heart rate but still nothing.

" Okay don't panic. We just need to see if he is still breathing. If he is that's kind of good. That means we still have time.'' Edge Master said as he leaned closer to Kilik's nose to hear the sounds of his breathing. He smiled a little because he could hear it. He could actually hear him breath but his heart rate was gone.

'' Is he okay?'' Maxi asked popping up.

" He's fine. Just unconscious.'' He said lifting him up.

" But his heart.'' Maxi said.

" He's fine Maxi don't worry.'' He said calmly.

" Is he okay honey?'' Xiang asked putting her hand on her chest.

" He is okay everyone.'' He said as he picked up Kilik's unconscious body up and carried it inside of the house.

" Looks like we're staying here.'' Xiba said looking at Leixia who was crying.

" Leixia what's wrong? You okay?'' He asked her.

She just nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. Xiba hugged her to make her feel better and it did. Maxi was crying as well but he knew how to hide it. Natsu was just looking inside to see what Edge Master was doing. A few minutes later Edge Master came out with Xiang and they were smiling. Maxi looked up from the ground to see them that way. Before they came out he was thinking about the past between him and Kilik. All of the adventures they had. He was also thinking that maybe he passed out because he was thinking about Xianghua and his love for her.

" He will wake up soon. He's not dead or alive.'' Xiang said turning her head to her husband who was walking towards Leixia who was still crying.

He brushed the tears off of her face. She smiled and looked at Maxi who was now smiling as well.

" That's good he's okay. I'm relieved.'' Maxi said wiping the sweat off of his face.

" Uh guys he's gone.'' Xiba said pointing inside the house.

Maxi, Leixia, Natsu, Edge Master and Xiang looked inside to see that Kilik was mysteriously gone.

'' Okay that was weird how did he leave the house without making a sound?'' Xiba asked scratching his head.

" I don't know but we need to look for him before we leave.'' Maxi said as they went inside to look for him.

They were trying and trying to find but they failed to do so. Edge Master sat down and started to say Kilik's chant.

" Om Vajradharma Kilik please come back to us unharmed. All of your friends are here waiting for your return.'' He said opening his eyes and looking at the others who were looking at him with serious looks.

'' I'm positive he heard my prayer. He will be back.'' He said standing up.

" So you know where he went?'' Natsu asked.

" No but I think Xianglian's ghostly body took him away but she loves him and she will return him back to us.'' He answered quietly. '' Xiang I think I should travel along with the kids. They need my help so take care of the house while I am gone.

" I will. Take care and take care of the kids.'' She said kissing him as they started to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile actually Edge Master was right. Xianglian's ghostly did take Kilik's body to an underground facility. It's not hell or anything but a facility used to change souls from their personal character. Meaning they can be change so the owner of the soul's personality will change.

'' Master I have his body. What do you want me to do with it?'' Xianglian asked carrying it on her shoulder.

" Wake him up.'' He said.

" Yes sir.'' She said as she laid him on the floor and she put her mouth on his to give him life.

Kilik woke to see Xianglian in front of him. He opened his eyes wide because he was so happy to see her.

" X...Xianglian?'' He said weakly because to was feeling a bit dizzy.

" Yes it's me. Your okay.'' She said sweetly. " You may not remembered what happened do you?'' She asked.

" No I don't. What happened.'' He asked as his head started to clear up.

" Your heart gave out because your emotions for Xianghua were just too much for your heart that it just stopped. I thought you were dead but my master told me you were okay.'' She said stroking his long brown hair.

" Kilik?'' The man said as Kilik turned around.

( Gasp) ''Father?''

* * *

That's the end of chapter five and it wasn't as funny as I thought but it was pretty interesting. I thought that Edge Master having a wife would make it more unexpected and I hope it wasn't too much of a shocker. Please feel free to review because you know my quote: Your soul depends on it and you know I'm kidding. ISYR ( I'll see your reviews) Just so you know. =) See ya in chapter six!


	6. Leixia's pregnant!

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter after a while so I ready to get posing. Please enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

Xiba, Leixia, Natsu, Maxi and Edge Master were traveling together to find Kilik. Xiba was still complaining about his hunger issue.

'' ARGH MAXI! I'm so hungry I can eat Natsu and Leixia in one bite.'' He whined holding onto his stomach.

'' Xiba shut up!'' Natsu yelled getting fed up with him.

'' Come on you two we don't need to argue. You don't squabble when Kilik is here so why would you do it now?'' Leixia said adjusting her torso.

" I'm sorry Leixia I will be quiet.'' Xiba said respecting her.

'' Thank you.''

Maxi and Edge Master was just looking at them shaking their heads. It was getting dark and everyone was getting tired.

'' Alright guys let's call it a day and get some sleep. We'll be up and looking for Kilik in a few hours.'' Maxi said as everyone was lying down except for Edge Master. He was sitting down and meditating.

Xiba looked over at Leixia who was now looking at him.

'' Leixia would you mind if I sleep with you tonight?'' Xiba asked a little embarrassed.

'' Uh...sure okay.'' She said as they both sat up slowly and walked to some where private.

They found the perfect place and they lied together.

'' Leixia did you know that I have feeling for you? Not those kind of feeling but the feeling that...

'' I know what you mean and I feel the same way about you.'' Leixia said making Xiba blush.

'' Uh you do?'' Xiba asked.

'' Yeah. I do.'' Leixia answered putting her hand on his hand.

'' Xiba are you in love with me?"Leixia asked blushing.

'' Uh...yeah. A lot.'' Xiba said blushing as well.

'' I love you too but what will Maxi think?'' Leixia asked.

Xiba looked away from her and then looked at the sky.

" Dunno.'' He then answered as he grabbed her hand.

Leixia started even more but then she smiled.

'' I guess he wouldn't mind.'' She said as they both laid together holding each others hand.

* * *

Meanwhile in the underground facility Kilik and Xianglian finally seen each other after so many years. Kilik mind was still clearing off after he fainted at Edge Master's house.

'' Father it's really you.'' Kilik said rubbing his eyes to see if it was an illusion.

'' Yes my son it is me and I am very disappointed in you. You have made some foolish decisions and therefore you will be punished.'' He said standing up and grabbing a whip. " Hang him!'' He said as two men wearing all black came towards Kilik but he got up in time but was still a little dizzy.

'' Father why are you doing this?'' Kilik asked holding on to his head.

'' You will face punishment or you will face death.'' He answered.

The two men came running towards Kilik trying to capture him and Xianglian was sitting and crying while watching the drama in. Kilik started to run out of the room and down the hall because he didn't have any weapons with him. He was running out of breath so he went into a dark alley to rest. While he was panting a person covered Kilik's mouth and blocked his blood circulation which made him pass out. The men that were looking for him gave up and went back to their master.

'' Sir we couldn't find him.'' One said.

'' Yeah it's like he disappeared.'' Said the other.

'' Well since you couldn't find him then you shall share the same fate!'' Said Kilik's father as he raised his hand and flames came from the ground burning the two men right at the spot.

Xianglian was just watching as she tears were drying up from under her eyes. She was getting scared for Kilik so she tried to make a run for it.

'' Where do you think your going?'' He asked her.

'' I was going into my room to write in my journal.'' She said shaking then she ran to the hallway and tried to look for Kilik.

_Kilik please be okay. I will do my best to protect you from your devilish father and I will never let you die as long as I am around. _She thought to herself.

* * *

The next morning Maxi and Natsu were rising to start the day. Maxi did his daily routine with her.

'' Alrighty Natsu, you ready?'' Maxi said getting into his fighting stance waiting for Natsu.

'' Yep I'm ready.'' She said doing the same.

Edge Master was watching the two spar with each other but then he noticed that Xiba and Leixia were gone.

'' Maxi where are Xiba and Leixia?'' He asked worried.

'' Oh yeah I forgot about them.'' Maxi said biting his lower lip.

Natsu just slapped her forehead and sat down. Maxi put down his weapon and went to go find Xiba and Leixia.

" Where are you going?'' Natsu asked.

'' Uh going to find Xiba and Leixia.'' Maxi said squinting his eyes at her.

'' Fine hurry up.'' Natsu said rolling her eyes.

" Don't worry I'll be back.'' Maxi said as he ran away.

* * *

During the night Xiba and Leixia loved each other so much that something that wasn't suppose to happen had happened.

'' Xiba...Leixia where are you guys?'' Maxi yelled then Xiba responded.

'' We're here Maxi!'' Xiba yelled. " But I don't think Leixia is okay!''

Maxi finally found them and Leixia was laying there looking really sick.

'' Leixia are you alright?'' Maxi asked worried as heck.

'' Yeah I don't feel good.'' She answered like she was going to throw up.

'' Man you look terrible. Did you eat anything?'' Maxi asked feeling her forehead. '' Wait a minute...this is morning sickness. Xiba what did you do?'' Maxi said getting mad at him.

'' I...we made...

'' Love.'' Leixia answered for him.

'' WHAT THE HELL! WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?'' Maxi shouted. '' Dang it now we have to get you to a doctor to get you tested!'' Maxi said walking away.

'' Man Leixia what did we get ourselves in to?'' Xiba asked burying his head in his hands.

'' Something bad.'' Leixia answered.

Maxi walked back to where Natsu and Edge Master were.

'' We got bad news.'' Maxi said making both of them look at him.

'' What is it?'' Natsu asked.

'' Leixia might be pregnant.'' Maxi said making Natsu scream.

'' WHAT! IDIOTS! Who's her partner?''

'' I think you know.'' Maxi said.

'' Xiba?'' She asked surprised.

'' Yeah.''

" Then let's get her to a doctor and get her tested now.'' Edge Master said looking serious.''

Maxi and Natsu nodded their heads and went to go pick up Xiba and Leixia.

'' Come on we're going to go get you tested.'' Maxi said. '' Kilik's gonna kill himself after he hears this.''

So they found a doctor's office that was open in a nearby village. The lady they met was very nice and thin. She had long black hair with thick eyebrows and beautiful shimmering purple eyes. Maxi couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

'' Wow she's gorgeous.'' Maxi said starting to drool.

'' Please Maxi nobody wants you.'' Natsu said looking disgusted.

'' I bet she does.'' Maxi said as the lady they saw walked into the waiting room.

'' Uh Yan Leixia?'' She said.

'' That's me. Maxi will you come with me?'' She asked scared.

'' Yeah I guess so.'' Maxi said shrugging his shoulders.

So they went into the room then closed the door and the doctor got right to the topic. She got this pad looking thing and put it on Leixia's arm. Then a machine came on and it started to make weird swishing sound. Then made a loud beeping sound and the doctor then took it off.

'' Now we got it and now I will see if you are positive or negative.'' She said smiling. She then left the room.

Leixia looked at Maxi who was looking at the pictures of the human body on the wall.

'' Maxi what do we do if I am pregnant?'' She asked worried.

'' I dunno. It's up to you.'' Maxi said pursing his lips.

The doctor came back with a piece of paper.

'' Okay Leixia I got the results and you are positive you are pregnant and can I ask you a couple questions?'' She asked cocking her head to the left.

Leixia nodded.

" Okay do you know who your partner is?''

" Yeah his name is Xiba.'' She said sickly.

'' Okay and do you know what the exact name is for your baby?''

'' No not really. It depends if it is a boy or a girl.'' She answered looking at Maxi who was looking at her closely.

'' Well then darling come back in exactly a month and we can determine what gender it is.'' She said shaking her and Maxi's hand.

They the doctor's office and Maxi was obviously ticked off. Edge Master, Xiba and Natsu were standing outside waiting for them.

'' So are you pregnant?'' Xiba asked trembling.

'' Yeah I am.'' Leixia answered looking at the ground.

Maxi shook his head as they all started to walk back.

'' Leixia Leixia Leixia you have a baby coming in nine months and who's gonna watch that baby?'' Maxi asked getting in her face.

Leixia pointed at him.'' You are?''

" No you are.'' Maxi said pointing his finger at her. '' And Xiba is as well. Oh I can't wait until the marriage!'' Maxi said sarcastically.

'' Maxi will you stop it? Your making her feel bad.'' Natsu said putting her arm around Leixia's shoulder.

'' Well it was her fault for doing it anyway.'' Maxi said crossing his arms.

" How about all of you stop talking until we get back.'' Edge Master said scratching his head.

They all nodded. Xiba was very disappointed in himself for going that far. He was wondering what will his master think of him if he found out. Natsu looked at Xiba and she sigh because she always teased Xiba and now wasn't the time.

When they got back Leixia immediately sat down and rest and Xiba sat down with her. They both were thinking what will they do now that the baby is coming.

* * *

Tell me what'cha think and please be honest. Comments don't hurt me.=)


	7. Kilik has joined Soul Edge

Maxi was really ticked off after the day that the doctor told Leixia that she was pregnant. He imagined her having the baby right at the spot and being in all of that pain. Making him think that made him curse at himself but he had Kilik to think of. Leixia pregnancy didn't show yet but she still had some morning sicknesses.

'' Maxi, Leixia isn't feeling good again!'' Xiba yelled getting Maxi's full attention. " She said she needs to throw up!

'' Okay I'm coming! Hold on!'' Maxi said.

Maxi ran to them and Leixia was really sick looking and her eyes were red and watery.

'' Leixia what's wrong?'' Maxi asked putting his hand on her back.

'' I...don't feel good Lord Maxi.'' She said weakly as she covered her mouth.

She stood up and ran away and then she threw up and Xiba was getting really scared for her. After she threw up she started to cry because she thought that she was dying.

'' Man Xiba you got yourself in a sticky situation.'' Maxi said looking at Xiba who was crying as well.

'' Yeah yeah I already know!'' Xiba wiping his tears.

'' But there is no need to cry. I will be there for you.'' Maxi said giving a hug.

'' Thank you Lord Maxi.''

* * *

When Kilik finally woke up he saw his enemy he saw years ago. Tira the client of Soul Edge.

'' Wait a minute...it's you! Your that women I saw in Europe!'' Kilik said.

'' Yes you finally notice. Damn you changed since the last time I saw you.'' She said demonically.

'' Why did you drag me here?'' Kilik asked confused.

'' Because I need you to do something for me.'' She answered looking creepy.

'' I will never...EVER do anything for you!'' Kilik yelled as he tried to punch her but she grabbed his throat and forced him on the ground.

Tira was on top of Kilik as she opened her mouth, took off his helmet and bit him on his neck like a vampire and causing his eyes to roll back but he wasn't sleep or dead. His eyes then rolled back to it's normal direction and he looked at Tira as his master.

'' Now repeat after me...I need human souls.'' She said looking deep into his eyes.

'' I need human souls.'' Kilik replied.

'' Good now I need you to get me human souls.'' She asked licking his face and laughing.

Kilik nodded his head. Tira put his helmet back on and helped him up.

'' I need human souls.'' Kilik said as he left the place.

Xianglian was just about ready to give up finding him until she found him walking out of the dark alley.

'' Kilik your okay!'' She said cheerfully as she ran to him and hugged him but he didn't hug her back.

'' I need human souls.'' Kilik said.

'' What?'' She asked confused.

'' I will take your soul.'' He said as he tried to snatch her but she backed away.

'' What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this.'' She asked running away from him but he started to run after her.

'' MASTER! MASTER!'' She yelled.

'' What Xianglian!'' He yelled then he seen her running away from Kilik.'' What! Kilik! What are you doing?"

Kilik looked at him a started to walk towards him but Xianglian came up from behind him and grabbed him.

'' Master run! I'll hold him for as long as I can!'' Xianglian said bravely.

'' But...

'' Just go!'' She said as Kilik's father started to run.

_Kilik what is wrong with you? What made you so demonic acting? _She said to herself

* * *

Hope you like the chapter. Sorry if it was too short. =)


	8. Stop him before it is too late!

Alright chapter eight is here and the story is getting more and more epic. Stories like these should have a good ending, dont'cha think? Please review =)

* * *

Xianglian was doing her best to keep Kilik in lock until his father left the facility completely. Kilik was in this terrible trance that Tira had given him. While she was holding on to him she started to feel like she was about to faint because of Soul Edge's strong power.

'' Argh Kilik snap out of it! Do you want to hurt the people you love?'' She said holding him tighter.

'' You all will betray me! Soul Edge's will not.'' He said breaking free from the lock and knocking Xianglian to the ground. ''You fool! I will take your soul and give it to my master!''

'' No Kilik your wrong! Tira is not your master!'' She yelled trying to stand up but she was struggling.'' You can't do anything with souls just listen to me...Xianghua loves you.'' She said starting to cry.

Kilik didn't say anything but started to cry as well. He then wiped the tears off of his face and grew big black wings and flew away leaving Xianglian alone wounded. He didn't notice how badly he hurt her because of the evil power that was traveling in his blood. He kept flying until he reached Maxi and the others but they didn't have a clue what was going on.

'' Maxi look in the sky!'' Xiba said pointing up.'' It's a bird...it's a plane...no it's...Kilik?''

Maxi heard him say Kilik's name so he looked up and he saw him too.

'' Hey Kilik are you okay?'' He yelled waving his arms.

Kilik came down his back facing Maxi and Xiba. Natsu came to see what they were talking about.

'' What are you guys...Kilik!'' She said as she ran and hugged.'' Oh my gosh I'm glad your okay.

'' Get off me!'' He said rudely.

'' Why Kilik what's wrong with y...'' Kilik grabbed her throat.

His eyes were pitch black that had no pupils but they couldn't them obviously. And the wings he had got all veiny looking and it was really scary to them. Maxi ran to him and tried to remove Kilik's hand from Natsu's throat.

'' Hey man get your hand off her!'' Maxi yelled doing his best.

Kilik looked dead at Maxi and did a disgusted face at him but then let her go.

'' What the hell is wrong with you?" Maxi asked loudly causing Leixia to run over there. '' You could of killed her.''

'' I need human souls!" Kilik chanted.

'' What?'' Maxi asked confused.

'' Give me your soul and I will be on my way!" Kilik said walking towards Leixia.

He took a good look at her and he grabbed her and flew off with her so fast that Maxi and the others couldn't see him.

'' HEY KILIK! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!'' Maxi yelled trying to get his attention.

'' LORD MAXI HEEEEELLLLLPPPP!'' Leixia yelled trying to reach her tiny arms out.

'' LEIXIA!'' Maxi yelled dropping to his knees. '' DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! He burst into tears. " What am I going to tell Xianghua?''

Xiba was so shocked he didn't even move. He just stood like a statue because he had no idea his master would do such a thing to her. Natsu looked at Xiba then at Maxi and didn't know to do.

'' Oh my gosh you guys what do we do?'' She asked helplessly.

'' What is WRONG with him?" Maxi asked.

Xiba and Natsu didn't say anything.

'' ...ANSWER ME!'' Maxi yelled.

'' Uh...I don't know Lord Maxi but...'' Natsu said shaking.

Xiba had tears running down his face and he started to sweat. He loved Leixia and he would do anything to get her back.

'' We have to get her back.'' Xiba said quietly. '' If we don't it will be too late.''

Maxi looked at him surprised and so did Natsu.

'' What?'' He then asked.

'' It's obvious he is possessed by Soul Edge.'' He explained. '' When I seen his wings come out I seen Soul Edge's eyeball on his arm. It's not affecting him now but we have to change him back to the way he was before it will be too late.'' Xiba said looking very serious.

'' What happens if we don't make it?'' Natsu asked worried.

'' He will die because of the power will become too strong for his body to handle.'' He answered.

'' Then we have to stop him and stop him now!'' Maxi said standing up.

Xiba and Natsu nodded their heads as they started to run the direction Kilik went.

* * *

Kilik carried her to a big, vacant area and nobody was there to see them.

'' Hey you do know that this is kidnapping right?'' Leixia asked rudely. '' Hmph taking me lady without my permission and I'm pregnant! You should be ashamed!''

Kilik didn't say anything but he was planning to take her soul when it got dark.

When it got dark he walked over to Leixia who wasn't sleep and he just stood in front of her.

'' What do you want?'' She asked like a brat.

He just lean down closer to her and put his mouth up against hers but she backed away.

" Hey what the heck are you doing?" She asked scared.

He put his fingers until her chin.

'' All I want is your soul.'' He said gently. '' Please be still.''

She was so scared that she closed her eyes real tight because she thought that that would make it a little less painful. Maxi, Natsu and Xiba came just at the nick of time and they saw Kilik sucking Leixia's soul out.

'' Kilik leave her alone!'' Maxi said running to him.

He grabbed hold of him and tried to pulled him off of Leixia. He managed to pull him off but Leixia had already passed out.

'' Leixia!'' Xiba cried as he ran to her side. '' Please wake up?''

Maxi looked at Kilik then at Xiba who was trying to wake up Leixia. Kilik came up and hit Maxi in his face knocking him on his knees.

'' Hey what's up with you?" He said trying to hit him back with his nun-chucks.

'' You will die disrespecting the wrath of Soul Edge!'' Kilik yelled as a site mysteriously came into his hand.

He then came charging for Maxi but with his slowness Maxi managed to dodge his attack. Maxi then hit Kilik with a heavy attack knocking his helmet off of his head as it roll on the ground dented. Kilik looked at it with his pupil less, black eyes and looked back at Maxi and was very ticked off.

'' You miserable, filthy, useless HUMAN!'' He hollered as he started to transform.

'' Well aren't you mad.'' Maxi said taunting him.

He got so mad that his wings grew even bigger and more feathery. His normal straight teeth became all pointy and sharp. His torso disappeared and Soul Edge's eyeball appear like a tattoo on his chest. The eyeball came to life on his chest and it started to look around. Maxi wasn't scared but he wondered if that eye actually harmed him and that gave him an idea.

'' Maybe I can strike the eye.'' Maxi thought to himself. '' But what if I strike his heart? This is going to be really risky. I'm sorry if this hurts you my friend but it's the only way to stop you.

* * *

The end of chapter eight! I bet you will be surprised about what happens in chapter nine and remember to review! =)


	9. Time is ticking What will Maxi do?

Maxi, and Xiba were in the fight of their lives. Kilik is possessed because of Tira.(if you didn't read it go to the previous chapter)Xiba was still trying to wake up Leixia from her deep sleep.

'' Leixia please don't die on me!'' He cried. '' If you do I won't have anyone else to love!''

Maxi saw Kilik's terrible form. The eyeball on his chest was huge and live, it gave Maxi the creeps just looking but he knew that he had to save his friend in a short amount of time.

'' Kilik listen to me!'' Maxi yelled. '' Your possessed! You lost your peaceful piece of mind!'' He started to cry.

'' All I need is your soul and I will be on my way!'' He said getting ready to fight.

'' I don't want to fight you Kilik!'' Maxi said surrendering and dropping his weapon.

Kilik just smiled his evil Soul Edge smile and started walking towards Maxi. Maxi was just watching him come closer and closer and he didn't do anything else. He was thinking of a back up plan if his first one back fires,

'' My your weak.'' Kilik said laughing. '' No one will never escape my power. NOBODY! After I am done with you, I will continue to collect souls for my master and I will be the most strongest creature in the universe!'' Kilik said taking his site and trying to slice Maxi but he dodge it right on time.

Maxi was smiling because he got an idea.

'' He maybe evil and dangerous but he is not as fast as I am and with at kind of slowness I'll be sure to snatch Soul Edge right out of him!'' He said to himself.

Xiba didn't see Kilik in his form until he turned around, tears were running down his cheeks like a waterfall.

'' Maxi she's...AAH!"' He hollered in shock.

Kilik looked at him and started walking in his direction. Maxi saw him so he grabbed his weapon and came charging for Kilik.

'' Take this you monster!'' Maxi yelled as he used his nun-chucks to choke Kilik.

'' What is this!" Kilik asked trying to break free.

'' It's called saving you.'' Maxi replied. '' Xiba run!''

Xiba looked around confused. '' What? Why?''

" Because what you are about to see might scare you.'' Maxi said taking the site from Kilik.

'' What are you gonna do to him?'' He asked worried.

'' Just run.'' He answered softly.

'' But what about...

" Just go!'' Maxi yelled as Xiba started to run away. " Alright Kilik it's time for me to put you out of this mess.''

Maxi was choking Kilik so hard that blood started to fill his mouth and he started to gag. He finally released him and blood just started coming out of Kilik's mouth like a water fountain. Maxi regretted doing that but he had to calm his friend down. Kilik wiped the blood off of his mouth and looked at Maxi coldly, like he was ready to dominate planet earth.

'' You little!'' He then said as he looked around as if he was looking for something.

Maxi smiled coolly and put his hands on his hips like a bad boy.

Well aren't you ticked.'' Maxi said removing his hair from his face.

'' Where...where are those brats!'' Kilik asked still looking around.

'' Their gone dude.'' Maxi answered. '' You just missed 'em.''

Tira was watching the two from a long distance and she wanted to see some action so she started walking closer to them clapping her hands.

'' Well well what a boring show I'm seeing.'' She said. '' I expected more from you Kilik.''

Kilik looked pitiful and decided to really get the fight going. Having a bloody mouth, Kilik started to fly in the air and shoot powers right out of his mouth! Maxi wasn't expecting him to do that so he really didn't have a option so he grabbed Kilik's site and threw it at him, trying to hit the eye but he dodged it. But the site ended up cutting him deeply in his arm, he hollered through the pain and came falling out of the sky.

'' What are you doing! KILL HIM!'' Tira demanded.

When he fall on the ground, Kilik sat up holding his arm and sweating as Maxi came running towards and knocking him in the air and doing a multiple hit combo and slamming him on the ground.

'' Weakening him can make my plan go more smoothly.'' Maxi said to himself.

Kilik was having a really hard time getting up and Tira was getting worried.

'' Oh no if he dies who will help me collect souls for Nightmare?'' Tira asked in her sweet voice.

'' Forget the boy and ditch him.'' Tira's evil voice said. '' He won't survive much longer.''

It was clear to Maxi that he had beaten Kilik pretty bad and thought now it was the time. He grabbed Kilik's worn out body and put it up against a tree. He looked into Kilik's black, scary eyes as he was grabbing his site again. Also being very worn out, Maxi pulled the site away from Kilik and was ready to stab the eye but not his heart. He started crying because what if he gone to far or what will he do if he ends up killing him? Maxi had to answer these questions and soon but Kilik was going to die one way or the other. Before Maxi could jab the site into Kilik's chest, Xiba came running his way.

'' Maxi! Maxi!'' He yelled.

Maxi turned his head fast to see Xiba.

'' Hey I told you to go home!'' Maxi yelled back.

'' I know but...'' He paused.

He looked at Kilik, he was all bloody and covered with sweat, it scared Xiba to death.

'' What are doing to him!'' He asked frightened.

'' I have to do what's right and save him from Soul Edge before he dies at the spot.'' He explained looking at Kilik who was unconscious. Just before he could put in it for the second time Xiba stopped him.

'' No Maxi stop!'' He cried. '' I don't want you to! I...I don't want to see him die!''

'' Xiba if I don't do this...you already know what is going to happen!'' Maxi said shaking him.

Tira was watching and smiling because having Maxi and Xiba stall has part of her plan.

'' Yes YES!" She yelled at the sky. '' It is time for it!

'' Time for what!'' Maxi asked.

'' It's too late! You took too long to stop him and now he's unbeatable!'' She answered laughing loudly. '' Now Soul Edge bring power to Kilik and make sure he destroys them all!''

" Oh fan bloody tastic!'' Maxi said.

Kilik started to wake up and he looked at Xiba, took him by his leg and threw him a far distance. Maxi backed away from him and dared not to talk to him. Kilik's cut on his arm automatically healed by itself. Maxi knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Chapter nine comes to an end and I bet you be flabbergasted about the next chapter. Please review. =)


	10. This is it

Alright this is it! The last chapter! Chapter 10 will be the most epic one you will ever read!...Hopefully. Lol Please review!

* * *

Kilik has gained more power from Soul Edge and now he is unbeatable.

'' Oh crud now what!'' Maxi asked looking at Xiba who was as white as snow and he had goosebumps all over his arms. '' Xiba what's wrong?''

'' I...it's too late.'' He whispered dropping to the ground crying. '' It's too late Maxi it's over!''

'' What are you talking about! He asked scared and confused.

'' Master Kilik is no longer with us and he's gonna kill us all!'' He said while crying.

Maxi still didn't understand and he looked at Kilik who was waking up. He woke up, looked at Maxi then at Xiba. Tira's plan was going just as planned and she was destined to take Kilik's and the others soul.

'' Yes I feel the power!'' She said. '' Do you feel it Kilik!''

" Yes master.'' He answered. '' Yes I do.''

Kilik looked from Xiba to Maxi who was looking at him as well.

'' Kilik?'' He then said.

'' Now my darling...KILL THEM!'' She yelled.

'' Yes master.'' Kilik said as he stood up and attacked Maxi so quick that he couldn't see him.

Maxi rolled back a couple of times and he looked at Kilik in surprise.

'' Dang man that was quite a punch there.'' He said wiping the blood off of his mouth.

Xiba looked at Maxi and he gasped.

'' Maxi are you okay!'' He said.

'' Yeah yeah I'm fine.'' He answered.

Maxi grabbed his damaged nun-chucks and rolled to his feet. He looked at Leixia who didn't even move a finger. Maxi then ran to her. He started shaking and trying to wake her up.

'' Come on girl wake up!'' He said.

He was doing his best to wake her but Kilik was walking towards him.

'' Leixia wake up before he...'' Kilik stabbed him in his back.

Blood was all over his site as Maxi fell to the ground wound real badly.

'' Maxi NO!'' Xiba cried running towards him.

Kilik turned around and saw Xiba and forced him back causing him to hurt his head.

'' Maxi I..I won't let it happen!'' He said to himself. '' I...I won't... let you die!''

Kilik smirked at him and started walking towards his hurt body and was ready to finish him off until he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

" Kilik stop!'' It said as Kilik froze and looked both left and right to see who it was.

'' Who was that?'' Xiba asked weakly.

The voice was a female and Kilik was looking like he didn't know what he was hearing but he did. The woman was walking closer and closer to the terrible scene.

'' Why are you doing this Kilik!'' She said.

'' Xia...'' He paused.

'' That's right master.'' Xiba said. '' Say her name.''

She had arrived at where they were and she was crying because of what she was seeing.

'' Kilik.'' She said looking at him.

" Xia...Xiang...Xianghua?'' He said rubbing his eyes.

Xianghua smiled and looked at Xiba who was still lying on the ground bloody and hurt. She looked back at Kilik then looked at Xiba again. She then tried to help him up but Kilik stopped her.

" What's wrong?'' She asked confused. She seen the Soul Edge in his eyes and she realized that he was possessed.

Maxi rifted his head and looked at Xianghua.

" Xianghua he's possessed but it's too late!'' He yelled. '' He's gone.''

" What are you talking about!'' She asked.

'' He means he's dead!'' Xiba yelled starting to cry again. '' Right Tira!'' But she was gone. '' Where did she go?''

'' Enough with this nonsense!'' Kilik said reaching his hand out and power came out causing Xiba to be blown away from him.

" XIBA!'' Xianghua yelled. She tried to go after him but Kilik covered her mouth. He put his lips by her ear.

'' Listen, I will take your soul and you will become one of me.'' He said. '' Disobeying me will cause me to snatch your head off of your body!''

Xianghua looked at Leixia and she gasped. Maxi saw Leixia's sword, grabbed it and tried to aim for Kilik.

" Sorry friend but this is going to hurt.'' He said throwing it at him.

It hit Kilik's back and hitting the eye on his chest. He then let go of Xianghua and he fell to the ground. Xiba looked up and saw Kilik laid there. Xianghua covered her mouth and looked at Maxi who was smiling.

" Why are you smiling? This is horrible. I think you just killed him!'' Xianghua said bending down to him. '' Kilik are you alright? Please wake up!''

But Kilik wouldn't wake up.

'' Xianghua come over here!'' Maxi said.

'' Why should I!'' She yelled looking at him. '' You killed Kilik and you expect me to come over there to you? You got some nerve!''

'' No please! Come here!'' Maxi said.

She gave him a dirty look and went over there to him.

'' What do you want!'' She asked.

" I need you to turn Kilik's body over and take the eyeball out of his chest and give it to me.'' He said looking serious.

" Is that even possible?'' She asked.

" Yes it is.'' He answered.

Xianghua didn't say anything else and walked over to Kilik and knelled down and turned his body over to see the eyeball. It was closed and bloody, Xianghua started crying and she put her little hands on the eye and opened it. The pupil was gone and all she could see was veins. It scared her so much that she started screaming and backing away making Xiba wake up from his short nap. She looked at Maxi who was lying on the ground and was very quiet and still. She thought he was asleep but she wanted to see for sure. She walked to him and put her hand on his chest but she couldn't feel a heartbeat. She started to panic and then looked on the ground to see a pile of blood. She looked confused because not to long ago she was just knelling by him and she didn't feel anything. She saw a knife in his back and pulled it out. She looked at it real closely and saw the words '' Property of Soul Edge '' on it.

'' Property of Soul Edge? What does that mean?'' She asked.

" It means it's not yours!'' Tira said popping out of nowhere snatching the knife out of Xianghua's hand.

" Wait a minute you did this to him!'' She asked.

" See isn't it marvelous?'' Tira asked.

'' It know what else is marvelous, taking you down for hurting my friends!'' She said getting into her fighting stance.

" There is no need.'' She said pointing at Kilik.

Xianghua turned around and saw Kilik trying to stand up. He put his hand where the eyeball was as if it was hurting. Xianghua ran to his side and helped him up but he was staggering.

'' Xianghua!'' He then said giving her a hug. '' I missed you so much!

" I missed you too.'' She said putting her hand in his tackled hair.

" I will be back to take all of your souls so enjoy your moment." Tira said to herself disappearing into thin air.

Kilik was bloody all over and he looked at Leixia who was still unconscious. He walked over to her and put his hand on her head. Her eyes started to open and she looked at Kilik then put her hand on her stomach. She opened her eyes wide because she never seen him without his helmet on.

" Kilik...I have to tell you something.'' She said as Xianghua walked over to them.''

" What is it?'' He asked.

" I'm...pregnant.'' She whispered.

" WHAT!'' Both Kilik and Xianghua said at the same time.

'' Yeah and the father is...'' She paused.

" Let me guess Xiba?'' Kilik said rolling his eyes.

" Leixia! Why would you get pregnant now?'' Xianghua said.

" Because me and Xiba were sleeping together and he went a little too far.'' She answered looking at Xiba who was listening but he tried to act like he wasn't awake.

Xianghua walked over to him.

" Xiba why are you the baby daddy?'' She asked getting mad.

Kilik and Leixia was just watching.

" I'm in love with your daughter.'' He answered.

" Oh really!'' She said getting even more mad.

'' Aw man here she goes.'' Kilik said looking off.

Xianghua started kicking and slapping Xiba with anger while Kilik and Leixia laughed. After she was done Kilik carried Maxi and Xiba back to Edge Master's place and Natsu was waiting for them to come. When she saw them she stood up with happiness.

" Edge Master their here!'' She said running out the house.

" Hey Natsu!'' Xiba said.

" Hey you guys and you must be Leixia's mother.'' She said bowing to her.

" Well yes I am and it is very nice to meet you.'' She said bowing to her too.

Natsu smiled and looked at Kilik then looked at the eyeball on her chest and she almost hurled.

" What is that? A tattoo?'' She asked looking away.

" Oh just a gift from Soul Edge that's all.'' Kilik said laughing.

Edge Master then walked out of the house and saw Maxi unconscious.

" Master will Maxi be okay?'' Kilik asked handing Maxi to him.

" Yes I will heal him right away.'' He said bringing Maxi inside. In fact I will heal all of you.''

They all nodded and followed him into the house and they lived the rest of their peaceful years in happiness.

* * *

And that is all there is to it. Thanks for reading! And please review! =)


End file.
